Geographic Surprise
by CSI-Ash
Summary: My first Post-Ep Fic for the episode "One to Go" 9x10. Spoilers for season 9. Rated K . GSR Fluff. Please read and review!


Post Ep. Fic. Set after the episode "One to go"

Spoilers: Season 9

Rating: K+

Status: Finished

Title: Geographic Surprises

PS I don't own anything, not the CSI characters, not even National Geographic...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6 months after Grissom's departure**

"Hey, what's up Greggo?" Nick asked as he looked at the man slumped over on the break room table reading a magazine.

Greg didn't reply.

"Greg?" Nick asked a bit louder.

"Geez Nick! You scared the heck out of me!" Greg jumped in surprise as Nick smiled and walked over to the coffee maker to grab a cup of coffee.

"Watcha reading there? It better not be one of you old magazines you always hid in the DNA lab…" Nick smiled.

"No Nick… I don't keep those at the lab anymore…" Greg rolled his eyes. "No, there's some really good articles in this new edition of the National Geographic that just came out."

"Which would be about…" Nick questioned as he sat across from Greg at the table.

"I'm almost done, but I'm reading this really good article about scuba diving off the Great Barrier Reef…" Greg didn't finish since he was still immersed in his article.

Nick simply nodded and grabbed an old forensics magazine lying on the table, but quickly looked at the cover of Greg's National Geographic.

"Man, Grissom would sure like that one. The cover story's about conservation research about insects and other animals in Costa Rica." Nick sadly looked down at the table. "Things are definitely not the same without him handling Nightshift..."

Greg didn't answer, he was immersed into his magazine… that is, until he flipped the page to the cover story.

"Oh. My. God…." Greg gasped in surprise, horror written all over his face.

"What now Greggo?" Nick wasn't the least bit amused.

"I can't believe it! That can't be possible!!" Greg exclaimed, putting the magazine on the table and shoving it in Nick's direction.

"Let me see…" Nick grabbed the offending piece of literature and held it in his hands.

"No way!" Nick yelled loud enough for Riley to look at him strangely as she walked into the break room.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked at the two confused men not saying a word.

"Umm… umm…" Greg pointed at the magazine while Nick stayed silent.

"Let me see…" Riley picked the magazine up and started to read out loud.

"_Research of Conservation Methods of endangered species in Costa Rica_" The title read.

"Hm, this looks interesting…" She commented. "Let's see…"

"_For the past 6 months, a small group of scientists from the U.S. have been researching new plans and methods to help conserve the many different species of endangered fauna and flora in Costa Rica."_

Riley paused. "What's so out of this world with this?" She asked the two men who were still speechless. Greg pointed at the magazine for her to continue.

"Alright then…" And she continued to read.

"_Costa Rica is home to over 35,000 species of insects with thousands more to be discovered. Among the most common of insects are butterfly species. It is estimated that 10% of the world's butterflies reside in the regions of Costa Rica. Pictured below, is entomologist Gil Grissom, holding a Morpho Butterfly, having a total wingspan of 8 inches."_

"Cool. The boss is now in Costa Rica studying bugs, what's the big deal?" She questioned. Nick finally spoke up.

"Keep going Riley…"

"Fine…"

_"Among the various species of birds that reside in the Costa Rica region, the Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan is a sight to see. This magnificent bird, which stands 22 inches tall, is often illegally captured to sell to bird enthusiasts. Pictured below with a Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan, is entomologist Gil Grissom and his wife Sara Sidle who is one of the head scientists conducting the research."_

Riley stared at the picture in question. There, in the picture, was Sara standing in a tropical forest setting clad in beige cargo pants and a dark tank top. A toucan was sitting on her shoulder while Grissom, clad in matching cargo pants and a pale beige shirt, was standing proudly beside her. His arm was protectively wrapped around her waist while both parties were smiling at the camera.

"Whoa…whoa there… He got married?" Riley asked in surprise. A sudden voice behind her surprised her even more.

"Who got married?" Catherine asked as she walked into the break room carrying some assignment slips.

All three of the people in the break room pointed at the magazine that Riley was still holding.

"What? Did that Mike Rowe guy from Dirty jobs get married? Poor her…" She joked.

"No Cath…" Nick admitted.

"Take a look Catherine…" Riley handed her the National Geographic she was holding in her hands.

"Well let's see…" Catherine took the magazine and started reading. The surprise on her face becoming less evident as she kept reading… right until she got the picture in question, where she broke out into a smile.

"You knew?" Greg inquired.

"I knew and I didn't. I wasn't expecting the word _wife_ to be printed in here, but I knew that he'd go to her, wherever she'd be. They were meant to be together it seems…" She smiled as she looked at the happy couple in the picture. "I'm just glad they're happy together. They both deserve it after everything that's happened…"

Everyone nodded silently.

Catherine quickly put the magazine on the table and returned to her serious composure.

"On another note, here in Nevada, we have crimes to solve." Catherine grabbed the assignment slips again from the table, and as if on cue, Langston came walking into the break room.

"Am I late?" He asked worriedly.

"Just on time." Catherine handed him a slip. "You and Nicky have a bakery arson with possible foul play." Langston took the slip and he and Nick walked out of the break room.

"Greg and Riley, you have a 419 found in the Bellagio fountains."

Greg turned to Riley with a mischievous grin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Testing out the new scuba gear?" She grinned back.

"You're on!" And they both raced out the break room before Catherine could comment.

"And for me, it's going to be a great big pile of paperwork to finish…" she mumbled to herself.

She walked up to the table where the magazine lay open at the main article's page. She noticed how happy they looked together. She smiled, almost feeling a tear about to come out of her eye.

"I knew you'd eventually get your head out of the microscope Gil."

* * *

**Flash from Vegas to Costa Rica**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Two voices counted simultaneously.

_Click! Click! _ The sound of two camera shutters sounded loudly.

Grissom stood, camera in hand, smiling and pointing it at Sara, who stood a short distance away from him, her camera pointing it towards him.

"This time, I win." He declared proudly.

"Oh, give me a break Honey… I won the last 5 times!" Sara laughed as she walked closer to him.

Grissom made a half-pout expression on his face.

"Oh don't pout Gil… you'll scare off all the animals we're studying…" She admitted with a mock-frown.

His half-pout turned into a great big smile.

"I can't pout anymore, you make me smile too much…" He walked up to her and put away his camera in his pocket.

"Is that right? Well I have no problem with a smiling Gil rather than a pouting one!" She smiled as she slung her camera on her shoulder and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"What ever makes you happy, makes me happy my dear. Even though that might mean I let you win at camera duels…" He gave her a wink before settling his hands on her hips.

"You did not just say that!" Sara laughed. "You know I'm _way_ better than you at camera dueling that you are!" She poked back.

"Fine, you got me there…" He admitted. "But I can still do this…" He quickly scooped her up off the ground and was carrying her to their camp area.

"Hey! Put me down! Gil…. You're gonna pay for that!" She wiggled to try to get out of his grasp, but was being unsuccessful.

Grissom only laughed. "Nah… I'm not worried… you're stuck here with me anyways. Remember? For better of worst… and in sickness an in health?" He joked.

Sara couldn't help but smile. Their last 6 months in Costa Rica was the best time they ever had in their entire lives.

Grissom stopped walking when they were in their camp area. "You don't seem too angry now, do you?" He asked with a grin seeing that she too was grinning.

"I could never stay mad at you…" She answered huskily, taking him off guard and kissing him while he held her in his arms, almost dropping her in surprise.

If this wasn't paradise, they didn't know what it was.

_**La Fin**_

_**Please read and review!! :-D**_

_**I apologize in advance for any typos or grammar mistakes...  
**_


End file.
